Reunion
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: Damien is back in town, plotting something awful with Cartman. Pip and Tweek are missing, people think Butters is to blame and with the unexpected appearance of Christophe, will Kenny and Kyle's relationship be threatened? Multiple parings. Mature Theme
1. I Want To See What Makes You Tick

A/N: Right guys... I'm sorry, but I no longer like Sonic the Hedgehog... in fact... I despise it with every fibre of my being, the only thing I like about is Silver and sexy Shadilver-ness! I'm now into South Park! I mean, it's hilarious, the boys are so cute! Especially when done in animation style. And the yaoi pairings!

You can make practically any pairing you want, as nearly all the characters have met one another!

Warning: Yaoi (boy love), rape, torture, violence, gore, abuse, swearing, bondage.... the usual for me.

Pairings: Dip, K2, Creek, one sided Kyman and ...one sided... Cartman/Pip! Don't worry, I've not gone off my rocker... well not having any coffee means that I'm slightly less hyper than I've been getting usually.... in other words, I'm not twitching and hitting my elbow off the keyboard any more... yay! Any way, enough about me, on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned even one of these characters, I wouldn't be here writing this... no... I would be making an action packed, sex and rape filled movie... yup...

Cartman's P.O.V

_I Want To See What Makes You Tick_

_My fascination with the little British kid was nothing more than that. Fascination. I wanted to see what would make him snap. I didn't know how anyone could take so much grief, so much agony, and then simply shrug it off, even going as far as to congratulate those who would hurt him._

_That's why I do what I do. I bully him, be-little him in front of everyone. And those who wish to help him can't. They would have to get through me. I have only ever feared one. The Devil child. I feared that he might stand up for Pip, make others know that you should never mess with him. And then Damien betrayed him._

_I wasn't sure if I could have been any happier. Betrayal. It tore him apart. Even though he never lets it show. The hurt that dances in his eyes, flickering like a ghost, when myself, or another mentions the Anti-Christ's name. _

_I know that what I do is wrong, that it would be considered inhumane by many. And that's why I do it. I don't want to be like others, and I know that I am pretty unstable. I will snap. I work from the inside out. Others see it as bullying, but not me. I see it as an experiment, a way of marking my place. I rip them apart from the inside, making sure they've sank into the deepest pit of despair I can build. They hurt themselves. I don't have to do anything. _

_No one knows why I do it, why I feel glee when the pillars of my victims sanity finally crumble. I do it, because it shows I that I can hurt people. It shows, that no matter where I am, I will always have power._

_Their has only been one time when my victim didn't break. I was so close to finishing him off. But they had to intervene. I didn't know it was possible to reverse the effects of being broken, especially if it was me who did the breaking. I don't know what happened,but I desire to find out. Then I can stop it from happening again._

_I remembered the taunting. I remember the Terrance and Philip wallpaper on my bedroom walls. The silence of my deserted house. The boasting tone of my voice. I remember telling Kyle that there was no way he would be accepted in society if anyone were to find out about his secret obsession. It was perfect, but... it didn't work._

"Kahl, Kahl, Kahl," I tutted at him, " the communiteh of South Park will never accept you. You'll be kicked out of your own home, lose your best friend, and if you even think that you would stand a chance with _him_, you're completely wrong!" I laughed at the last thing I had said. A sadistic, evil laugh. The truth was, Kyle definitely stood a chance with Kenny. He was gorgeous, smart, and most of all, rich.

"But I-" I cut off Kyle, who, with every second that passed, looked more and more defeated.

" Even if he does accept you Kahl, you'll just be an experiment. You know what Keneh's like. He'll stay with you for a while, showing you off, making sure that you spend enough of your money on him, and have a few experimental shags, and then he'll dump you for a big breasted bimbo, leaving you with nothing but a broken heart, a ruined reputation, and, most likely, Aids."

Kyle didn't make a snappy retort, as he usually would, he just slumped against the wall, looking lost, hurt and empty. I grinned. This was going better than I thought. I took a step forward, and lowered my self to Kyles level, tilting his face up, so his emerald green eyes, met my, slightly narrowed, chocolate ones.

" I can help you Kahl," I whispered, seductively. Truth be told, I wasn't that bad looking myself, after I had decided that I was, in fact, fat, and had lost most of my weight. His eyes widened slightly, and he tried to pull his head away, but I was much stronger than him, and yanked at his chin. He just continued to stare at me, with his empty eyes.

It was slightly chilling to look into his lifeless eyes, so devoid of any emotion, the usual sparkle of mischievousness, gone. I realised then, that this was the way I wanted everyone who I tried to brake. Completely vulnerable.

" Even if you don't want it Kahl, you know there is nothing you can do. You are weaker than most, and probably have a lot of built up sexual tension. I can help you," I repeated.

Of course, in my head, it sounded slightly different. In my head it sounded like; ' Get on all fours and let me make you my bitch!' And Kyle is anything but weak.

I grinned slightly at that thought. Kyle naked on all fours. Nice. But at the moment, I wanted to win his trust. I didn't have to of course, but it was a lot more fun watching people lose any spark of sanity they had before I had started my method of torture.

I felt him shudder slightly, probably from the way I was looking at him.

" I don't want to," he muttered, and a wave of anger washed over me, so intense, so sudden, that even if I wanted to I couldn't control what I did next.

I brought my hand back, and slapped him, hard, around the face. His head twisted as my hand connected with his soft, pale cheek.

He looked up at me, terror etched on every part of his face, a horrible mark in the shape of my hand on his left cheek. He held his own gloved hand up to his cheek, and then, looking right at me, he said in a quiet squeak.

"You hit me," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I agreed, talking as though I were to speaking a small child, " I did. And there will be plentah more than that if you don't do what I say."

I didn't bother mentioning that there would be plenty more of that anyway.

I readjusted myself, so that I was nearly on top of him, my hands on either side of his head, my knees on either side of his hips.

"Please Cartman," he pleaded. I just grinned.

" You came to me for help, and I helped. We'll just say that you're... returning the favour?" I leant forward slowly, making sure Kyle had time to register what was about to happen, making sure he felt every little bit of fear. My lips were nearly on his, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly, expecting my mother, home early from her 'job', but instead I was met with two sets of angry blue eyes.

" What the hell are you doing!?" Stan cried, looking for all the world as though he would rather tear me apart than be asking me questions.

" Me and Kahl here, were just playing a game," I said calmly, hoping they didn't sense my anger. I was certainly not scared, just annoyed they had interrupted.

" What sort of game?" came Kenny's muffled voice. Inwardly, I couldn't help but wonder why Kenny still wore that ridiculous orange orange parka after all these years.

" Umm... wait a second, how the hell did you even get in here?" I questioned, trying to change the subject, and honestly curious.

" You didn't lock the door, dick-head," muttered Stan, " now, get up!" his voice was dripping with venom, and I nodded and got up.

I looked over at Kyle, wondering why he hadn't said anything. He was just staring ahead, that empty look still on his face. I smiled slightly. At least my attempts hadn't been in vain.

" Wipe the fucking smirk of your face, lardass!" hissed Kenny, and I immediately stopped smiling, not wanting to get my self beaten up by Kenny.

I could hear Stan whispering urgently to Kyle, and when the red-head didn't respond, he got up and glared at me.

"Kenny," he said, " I need your help," Kenny simply nodded, standing up and walking over. Together they lifted him and, standing at either side of him, flung an arm over each of their shoulders and led him out of my house.

At the doorway, they turned to me, and Stan said in a voice so low, and cold that it could rival mine, " If you've laid even one finger on him, I **will** kill you!" and with that said, Kenny and Stan walked out of the room, taking _my_ prize with them.

The next day at school, Kyle was back to normal, and a couple of weeks later, Kenny and Kyle came out of the closet about their relationship.

Instead of the whole town yelling at them, they praised them, happy that the gorgeous Jew-boy, and the sexy immortal were taking a step for gays everywhere. Of course this influenced many others to come out, including Craig and Tweek, but I was sort of expecting that one.

_I am worried that it was my own stupidity that caused the plan to backfire on me. If it was the simple fact that I moved too soon. That is why, with Pip, I am going to wait. I moved out of my mothers house last year, and bought my own place. _

_I have made it up to look inviting and warm. But all you need to do would be look in the basement to see what my house is really like. _

_As soon as I chose the basement for the place to leave my torture implements and bondage items, I couldn't help but think about how cliché it all was. An unpopular, evil young man, feeding on the innocence, purity and beauty of others. Usually the popular ones. _

_Pip's popularity is growing, he has the looks of an angel and the innocence of a two year old. He also happens to be extremely gullible, which will come in handy._

_He also takes what he's given. Whether it's an insult, or a severe beating, he never complains. Although it has been harder getting at him after Kyle and the other two chose him as my replacement. His popularity has increased slightly, to the point where Heidi asked him to a disco with her. _

_I believe the boys only did it to protect him from me, as they had probably noticed that I was doing the same thing to him as I had done to Kyle, but I have been wrong before... although it is a rare thing. _

_As I was saying, the boys may also have let him into their group because he is a good friend, as I remember that from the time we were trying to pick Kenny's replacement . But if the boys value personality over appearance and wealth then they are all fools._

_Another good point is that Pip has no parents, and he was allowed to leave the orphanage a week ago, as he had turned seventeen. _

_It is usually sixteen, I have heard, but apparently he left later because the people who looked after the children received an anonymous tip from a stranger that there was someone out to get Pip, and it would be better to hold him another year. Actually if I can recall properly, it may have been three strangers, but I shall investigate that further, later. _

_Pip is vulnerable, in that big house alone. Yes, a big house, not huge, but cosy, and inviting. I have no idea where he could get enough money for such a house, but it may be that one of is best friends is rich._

_He does have regular sleepovers with the guys at Stan's however, so the date and time will need to be scheduled._

_He is much skinnier than other children, so it would be easy enough to hold him down or knock him unconscious if the worst comes to the worst._

_I do have doubts however that his disappearance will go unnoticed, but I know that I can get help if I need it._

_For now, I will lie in wait, hoping that the day when I can strike comes soon._

_Eric Cartman_

The dark haired, pale skinned boy looked up from the letter he had been reading, candle light flickering over his hauntingly handsome features. He grinned, the light hitting off his pearly white teeth, and causing them to glint slightly.

" Making a deal with Cartman of all people," muttered the boy to himself, " this will be more fun than I thought." he laughed, the noise echoing around the empty cave he was in, until it died completely_._

" I hope you enjoy our reunion Pip. Damien is back in town," and with that, the Anti-Christ walked out of the cave, and, clicking his fingers, teleported to the mortal world.

So... wow... I will continue this soon, and the next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to see if people like it first! Anyway, bye! I'm off to watch Ouran High School Host Club, and drink coffee!


	2. Big Happy Reunion?

A/N: Next chapter. I am dearly trying to keep their personality's in check, but Damien and Kenny are being 'beetches' quote: Christophe (sorry, I just watched the South Park movie, for the third time in four hours, and it's getting to me. * giggle *) I am drooling at the thought of Damien wearing a long leather jacket! ^^

I would also like to thank Mrs. Pirrup for being the first person to review! I dedicate this chapter to her!

Warning: Beware the Prince of Darkness! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * cough * sorry...

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

_Big Happy Reunion?_

As soon as the Anti-Christ's feet hit the tarmacked pavement of South Park, Colorado, he immediately regretted his choice. He caught sight of three young girls, and a boy, playing jump rope down at the corner of the street. He hated jovial little children.

Looking around he noticed that familiar movie theatre, where he had watched the _Terrance and Philip; Asses of Fire_ movie, with the rest of the fourth grade class all those years ago. The only person who acknowledged his existence was the man collecting money for tickets.

The familiar pungent smell of sweets and cotton candy hit his nostrils. Damien's mouth watered. It had been a while since he had eaten anything with sugar in it. Salty and sugary foods were limited in hell, even for the Prince of Darkness.

He regained his composure, straightening up and brushing off his long leather jacket. He glanced around, and then walked down a nearby alleyway, and then clapped his hands together.

There was a blinding flash, curls of smoke and, almost at once, Cartman appeared in front of him, a bag of Cheesy Poofs clutched in his, still, slightly chubby hand. He yelped as he crashed onto the ground, landing painfully on his bottom.

He looked up, recognised Damien and jumped to his feet, glaring at the other boy.

" A little warning would'a been nice!" he hissed. Damien raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more to do with the subject. " A presume," muttered Cartman, shoving his hands into his packet of Cheesy Poofs, " that ya know what ya are ta do?"

The paler of the two boys simply nodded. Cartman pushed a handful of crisps into his mouth, and then continued explaining the plan to Damien.

" Come on Pip! Don't be such a party-pooper!" whined Kenny, frowning at the smaller blonde.

" Kenneth, I just don't think it's a good idea to steal beer, and then take it to my house of all places," sighed the petite blonde, tucking a strand of long, silky hair behind his ear.

" Oh please!" groaned two voices from behind Pip, "you know that you're the only one without adults in your house, so it would be impossible for us to get away with it. Believe us Pip, if we could spare you the burden, we would."

Pip just moaned, and then nodded his head, " Oh all right, but you must get it out as soon as possible!"

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as Kyle and Stan high-fived each other, and then turned to Pip.

" Thanks Pip, you're a real mate!" came Kenny's muffled voice, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of the young British boy. Pip just shook his head, but grinned in spite of himself.

" Yeah, just don't forget to get rid of it!" said Pip through a smile. His companions nodded, Kyle and Stan linking arms, and marching off down the road. Kenny smiled down at the shorter blonde.

" Ya know Pip, you're all right... for a French guy anyway," stated the older of the two kindly. Pip stared at Kenny.

" Please tell me-,"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," interrupted Kenny, " it was just a joke! I know you're actually....umm... German is it?"

Pip closed his eyes, and nodded, possibly thinking to himself.

" I'm British," he muttered, looking up in time to catch Kenny's look of confusion and surprise, which the taller, older blonde quickly replaced with amusement.

" I knew that... I was just being stupid!"

" Aren't you always?" questioned Pip innocently, and, with a large smile, turned and went after the other two friends.

Thirty seconds later, an enraged Kenny ran after the British boy.

Kyle looked at Kenny, his eyes mischievous.

" How do you do it do it Kenny?" he questioned in a whisper, his emerald green eyes growing wide, a small smirk working its way across his face, " how can you get so much alcohol so easily?"

" I'm just that brilliant," Kenny whispered back, wrapping an arm around Kyle's small, girlish waist, and pulling him closer, closing in for a kiss.

" Yes you are," mumbled Stan, suddenly laying a head on Kenny's shoulder, halting the kiss, ignoring the looks of amusement he got from the other two. With a shrug, Kenny wrapped his other arm around Stan's waist, grinning.

After a second of peaceful silence, Kyle turned his head, frowning slightly.

" Guys," the other two looked at him, " where'd Pipsqueak go?" he pulled away from Kenny, looking around Pips small apartment. He couldn't find the blonde boy.

" I'm sure he's fine, probably just didn't want to break up our 'little moment' back there," soothed Kenny, looking at his worried boyfriend.

" Yeah, he'll be back in no time," Stan added. They waited a couple of minutes, Kenny watching some strange cartoon on television, when the door was opened, Pip walking in, looking rather worn.

" What's wrong dude?" questioned Stan from his place at Pips dining table. Pip shook his head, smiling slightly.

" Butters texted me, said he had something important to tell me," replied Pip.

" Oh?" came Kenny's voice from the couch, followed by a hooded head popping up to get a better look at Pip.

" Yeah, according to Tweek, who heard it from Craig, who got that from Token, who got it from Clyde, who saw it himself, Damien's back, " he ignored the boy's looks of shock, and continued, " and he was seen talking to none other than Eric Cartman."

Kenny, Kyle and Stan all threw each other a worried glance, and then looked up at Pip.

" How do you know that he's not-," started Kenny, but he was interrupted by Pip saying, " Butters? Lying?"

" Not Butters, Clyde," replied Stan, looking at Pip questioningly. Pip seemed to think about it for a second, and then smiled.

" Yeah, you're probably right," it was at that moment that the doorbell rang. The boys looked at at the door, and then Pip shrugged.

" Probably Butters," he walked to the door, opening it.

" Hi Butters, old chap," he said, smiling slightly, " what are you doing here?" Butters glanced at him, and then down to the floor, looking as though he were about to burst into tears.

" What's wrong dude," Kyle questioned, making Pip jump. He hadn't known anyone else was there.

" I'm sorry Pip, but Cartman forced me to bring him here," he muttered, glaring at the floor as though it were the floors fault.

" Huh?" Kyle and Pip said at the same time, " Butters, you're the only one here," Butters looked up, and before he could say anything, there was a _poof_ and a dark figure appeared behind the small boy.

Pip took a shocked step back, knocking into Kyle, who was staring at Damien in amazement, " Dude... I so need to learn how to do that."

" What the-," Pip lifted his hat, which had fallen over his face, placing it back on top of his head, and looked up, his sky blue eyes filled with confusion. He spotted Damien, and frowned, taking Butters hand, pulling him into the house, and slamming the door closed in Damien's face.

" Guys, what's up?" called Kenny's worried voice from the living room, before Kenny and Stan ran into the hall. They noticed the still amazed Kyle, a very sad looking Butters, and a scared Pip. The two taller boys looked at each other and then led the three boys into the living room.

" What's wrong," questioned Stan, looking at the three boys.

" I answered the door," Pip said, straight away, " and Butters was there. Kyle asked him what was wrong, for he looked incredibly upset, and Butters said that he forced him to bring him here. Kyle and myself had no idea what he was talking about, but then, Damien just suddenly... appeared, in a big swirl of smoke-,"

" It was awesome," interrupted Kyle. The boys looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly, " sorry."

" And I just grabbed Butters, and slammed the door in his face, though no doubt, he could get in here extremely easily if he wanted to."

" You are correct Pip," said a cold voice, right beside his left ear. Pip nearly screamed, instead, making a small squeak, and jumping off the coach. He turned quickly, his long hair whipping around his face, " happy to see me?" asked Damien, grinning slightly.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Kenny had Pip in a tight embrace and was glaring at Damien.

" What do you want?" he spat at him. Pip, struggling to pull his head away from Kenny's chest, mumbled something, but Kenny still didn't release him.

" Ah, Kenny," cried Damien, grinning nastily, " I remember you! How long has it been? About a year now? I remember that party. My demons, you, an unwilling participant at the time, and rope. That was fun. I still have the tape, you screaming and-," he was cut off when a fist connected with his nose. There was a sickening crunch, and it was obvious from the amount of blood, and the odd way it was bent, that it was broken.

Damien however, didn't seem to notice, and simply picked himself up off the floor, with grace that didn't seem possible for someone as tall and well built as he was. He looked up at Kenny, who had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, a bit of blood on the knuckles of his right hand, his breathing quick and uneven, looking as though he were about to burst into tears and kill someone at the same time.

Looking around the room, he looked at the rest of them. Stan, who was, according to Damien, and many other people, very handsome, and very well built. Black hair poked out from beneath his hat, and his black jacket had slid down one arm slightly. He was also the third tallest in the room, after Damien and Kenny. His icy blue eyes were currently fixed on Damien narrowed dangerously.

Kenny, was also very handsome, and the tallest in the room, possibly the whole of his class. While not as strong as Stan, he would certainly fair well in hand-to-hand combat with Damien. His light blue eyes, were wide, angry and upset at the same time. Strands of messy blonde hair stuck out from his parka hood. Unlike the last time Damien had seen him, his parka looked new, more expensive, and it was a darker orange than the last one.

There was a small blonde haired boy, looking at him with large, innocent, turquoise coloured eyes. He was wearing a dark blue top, with sleeves that were too long for his arms, and that hid his hands from view. The top fell down to his knees, a pair of worn jeans on his skinny legs. He knew, from Cartman, that this boy was Butters, one of the four cutest boys in class. He was also a push over, and did nearly everything Cartman told him to do. He used to get bullied a lot at school, along with Pip, until Pip had became friends with the three boys, and people had gained more respect for Butters, who was still Pip's best mate.

There was a very small red head sitting beside him, staring at Kenny, rather than Damien, his startlingly emerald green eyes wide with worry, and a tiny bit of fear. Damien remembered him as Kyle, the strange looking boy, with the weird hair. He was no longer strange looking, with extremely cute features, and beautiful curly red hair, that cascaded down around his face, framing it, and making his eyes stand out. His skin was very pale and he had quite a few freckles. He had a green ushanka on his lap, that looked worn and old.

Damien obviously recognised Pip. His long, silky, soft looking blonde hair, his old fashioned clothing, angelic features, beautiful sky blue eyes, trembling, pink lips, creamy skin, girlish figure.

" I know where I'm sitting," Damien mumbled to himself, sitting beside Stan. Stan looked slightly taken aback and stood up beside Kenny, glaring at the Anti-Christ. Damien put a hand to his nose, frowning slightly, and then after a second, there was a snap and his nose was back to normal.

Pip flinched at the snap, and Butters covered his mouth with his hand, looking slightly sick.

" What. Do. You. Want!" roared Kenny, the rest of the room looked slightly nervous by their usually calm, happy friends behaviour. All except Damien that is.

" Now, now Kenny. I just came to say hi to the only person I actually know around here. I mean, I will be living here for a while, so I need to make some 'friends'," the last word was said so sarcastically, that Pip was happy the boys had decided to put the alcohol in his house, otherwise he would've been at home alone.

" You've already talked to Cartman, now get lost!" yelled Kenny.

" Oh... how would you know that?" questioned Damien, raising an eyebrow slightly.

" I heard it from someone," Butters said quietly, not looking up.

" Who?"

" I shouldn't say, you-."

" I would find out even if you didn't tell me. I f you don't tell me, it will be worse for you."

" Well I got it from a boy who heard it from Clyde Donovan," muttered Butters quietly.

" The cute little brunette?" asked Damien, " The one that Cartman yelled at to get lost, or he would rip off all his hair, and do the same thing to him that he did when he was a teacher 'cause Mr. Garrison was looking for his penis, or some shit like that, and the dude started crying? Is that Clyde?"

" Yes! Now get out," growled Kenny, his knuckles growing white as he clenched his fists tighter.

" I would Kenny, but this is Pip's home, and he should tell me when to leave, not you," said Damien, smugly. Kenny just looked at Pip expectantly.

" Umm... could you please leave, Damien?" Pip mumbled, looking as though he would rather be anywhere but between the two.

" Yes I shall, since _you _requested it, not _him_," Damien stood up, smiling, " bye my pretty little angels," he said to the three boys still sitting, and started laughing at the looks of disgust from them, and anger from the two standing.

He smirked, and then disappeared, the only thing reminding them of his presence were the curls of purple and black smoke that still hung in the air, although they two vanished after a second.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kyle looked back to, the still fuming, Kenny.

" What was he talking about? When he started talking about you, and demons, and a tape-" Kenny cut Kyle off.

" I'll tell you later," he said, his voice quiet and distant, as though he were reliving an old, forgotten memory.

" Okay," Kyle said, looking scared.

" I've gotta get home fella's," whispered Butters, obviously not liking the idea after what had just happened, " so I'll see you later I guess."

" I'll go with you," said Stan, smiling at the blonde, " I have to go that way to get home anyway. See you guys," Stan and Butters both stood at the same time walking towards the door. They both left, and no-one said anything. Finally Pip broke the silence.

" I'm scared," he whimpered. Kyle and Kenny looked at each other over the blondes head, which was a bit hard, since Kyle had to crane his neck slightly.

" I'll stay the night if you want," said Kyle, looking at Pip.

" Really? Thanks," Pip stood suddenly, and walked out of the living room, to his bedroom. Kenny continued to look at Kyle, but the redhead didn't notice, as he was too busy playing with the ushanka still sitting on his lap.

' You really are an angel. So innocent. You couldn't even guess what Damien meant. You are an angel. You're _my_ angel.'

Kenny watched the boy for a second longer, and then sat down beside him. Kyle snuggled into his side, and Kenny wrapped an arm, around his shoulder, holding him as close as possible.

" You're me everything. My perfect, innocent, angel," Kenny whispered into Kyle's hair. But Kyle was already asleep, a content smile on his face.

" That fag Kenny keeps getting in the way!" Damien yelled as soon as he walked into Cartman's room.

The chubby boy looked up in surprise.

" Damn! I should have known Kenny wouldn't take well to seeing me, after what I did! It was just a joke!" Damien cried in frustration. Cartman grinned.

" That thing you told me about? You said you had a tape?" questioned Cartman, his dark brown eyes filling with twisted glee.

" Yeah," replied Damien, sounding somewhat unsure.

" Well, I've got a plan," the way Cartman said that last sentence, made both boys grin.

A/N: I have no idea when I will be able to put Dip in this story, but I will find a way!


	3. Meet the Class

A/N: Hi! Umm... I'm not exactly sure what's happening in this chapter! Every chapter I write is improvised as I write it! But the with the others, I had a bit of an idea... ah well! On with the story.

Warning: I do know this! This chapter will have... **near rape**! And it won't be who you expected getting nearly raped! Until you start reading that is! Don't like, don't read... duh...

_Meet the Class_

Damien's eyes flickered left and right, as he looked around the class.

"I'm sure you all remember Damien from third grade," the voice of the teacher called out over all the chit-chat. The class immediately fell silent, regarding the dark boy with interest.

"The Anti-Christ?" came a voice from the crowd, and everyone broke out of their trance, and started muttering amongst each other about Damien's sudden appearance.

"Okay class, quieten down," cried out Miss Heartly, and the class shut up again, " Damien you will take the desk beside... Tweek. Tweek, raise your hand."

Damien watched as a nervous, twitchy, little blonde raised his hand, and, without waiting for any further commands, Damien walked over to his desk, and sat down, grinning at Tweek.

"Ack!" Damien looked at the blonde, as he cried out, twitching involuntarily, " this is way too much pressure!"

"Don't worry, we'll have fun," Damien whispered seductively, finding the blonde extremely cute, as well as entertaining.

"Ah Jesus," Tweek's head met the desk with a loud thud, but no-one even regarded the blonde, instead continuing to talk to their friends.

Damien could feel someone watching him, and looked up, dark grey eyes meeting his. He blinked slightly, wondering what he could have done to upset the tall black haired boy, who was glaring at him.

Damien regarded the boy suspiciously, watching as the tall boys eyes went from Tweek back to Damien repeatedly. Suddenly Damien grinned, realising what was wrong.

"Hey," Damien muttered, intent on getting Tweek's attention, "hey! Tweek!" The blonde turned, looking at Damien, and the Prince of Darkness smiled.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Tweek's mocha eyes widened slightly, before a red blush tinted his cheeks, and he turned his head away, looking at the teacher, who was droning on about important things that were happening at school.

"Hey, Tweek," Damien called again, and when the boy didn't turn, he waved his hand, and Tweek turned, unwillingly, giving Damien his full attention. After a second, Tweek seemed to realise what had happened, and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, except for making an odd 'gah' noise and twitching.

"How about you come around to my house after school?" Tweek looked shocked, and was about to say something when a hand slammed onto Damien's desk, startling both boys, and a few students who were sitting near Damien.

"What is your problem?" hissed the boy who had been glaring at him earlier. Damien simply smiled, glancing into the tall boys face.

"I don't have a problem, I just know how to pick out a fine piece of ass, and by the looks of things, so do you," said Damien with a grin, leaning back in his chair, his red eyes narrowed, challenging the tall boy.

"Craig, don't," hissed a brunette, who Damien remembered to be Clyde.

"Fuck you!" hissed Craig, completely ignoring Clyde, his face getting dangerously close to Damien's. Every one in class was watching now, holding their breaths, while the teacher droned on, either not wanting to get involved, or truly not noticing.

Damien stood up, opening his arms out, as though he wanted to hug Craig.

"Go on then," he laughed, "we can even let Tweekers join!" As Damien said this, both boys looked to said blonde, who's face was so red that he looked like he was about to explode, and was as far down in his chair as possible.

"I'm going to kill you!" before Damien could register what was happening, he was lying on his back on the floor, Craig standing over him.

"Do you think it's wise to pick a fight with the Anti-Christ?" questioned Damien, raising his hand, palm wide open.

"Mr Tucker!" yelled the voice of Miss Heartly, who had finally decided to intervene, "get to the counsellors office! Attacking a new pupil! Shame on you!" The only response this got from Craig, was him flipping her the bird.

"Did you just flip me off?" squawked the teacher, doing a very good impression of a bird.

"Don't you dare touch Tweekers!" with that said, Craig left the room, giving the whole class the middle finger on the way out.

Every head turned to look at Damien, and out of the corner of his eye, the Prince of Darkness noticed Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Pip and Butters talking quickly, in hushed voices. He smiled slightly as he noticed Kyle's open school bag by his desk.

After five minutes of silence, the bell rang, signalling first class, and everyone left, wanting to be first out of class and away from Damien.

Damien groaned loudly, slumping over, resting his head on his folded arms.

'Boring,' he thought, chewing on his bottom lip, drawing small trickles of blood, with his unusually sharp teeth.

He looked to his right, where Kyle was sitting, frantically taking notes.

The boy had decided to ignore Damien, after the Prince of Darkness had tried to convince him, several times, to join himself, Tweek and Craig in some action.

Damien slid the tape out of the inside of his jacket, putting slipping it in Kyle's bag with a smirk.

He glanced around quickly and, when he realised no-one had been watching him, he settled back down, closing his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he was asleep.

"Are you coming then Tweek?" asked Damien innocently, laughing slightly when the boy gasped, twisting his head to look at the taller of the two.

"Gah- what ? Wait! No!" cried Tweek, looking slightly scared.

Tweek and Damien were alone in the changing room, Tweek having told his friends not to wait up, and Damien was extremely happy about this, if the large grin plastered on his face was any indication.

Tweek took a small step backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bench behind him. He fell, twisting slightly to try and stop himself, but that only resulted in him falling on the floor.

"Ooph! Ack! Oh God! What do you want?" Damien smirked at the blonde.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tweek shook his head, his wide eyes growing, if possible, wider.

"You, Tweekers," Damien stepped beside Tweek, bending slightly, and lifting up the blonde easily. He pushed Tweek back gently, so he was against the wall. He brushed his lips against Tweek's, and smiled slightly when the boy twitched, and tried to pull away.

"Oh Tweek, calm down," Damien said, looking at Tweek, "I mean if you don't, I can make you, and it's not like you're strong enough to pull away from me anyway."

Tweek gulped, twitched and then coughed, looking lost.

"Ah God! My mum told me I'd get in trouble if I didn't speed up the time it took me to get dressed. Gah Jesus!" Tweek looked up again, still muttering about his mum.

Damien bent forward, capturing Tweek's lips again.

'He tastes like coffee,' was the thought that immediately entered his mind, as he pressed the tiny blonde further into the wall. Tweek thrashed slightly, but stopped as Damien grabbed his arms, pinning them on the wall above his head. Tweek shuddered, and gasped when Damien pushed his knee between his legs, rubbing slightly.

Damien slipped his tongue in Tweek's mouth, running it along Tweek's teeth. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and was happy to see the boy crying slightly. His cheeks were red, and it just added to the cuteness.

"Ready?" asked Damien, as he pushed his knee up again. Tweek shook again, hanging his head. Damien could feel Tweek trying to pull his hands out of his grasp again, but he simply smirked, tightening his grip.

"Ow! Stop it! Gah- i-it hurts!" sobbed the smaller boy, looking up fearfully. Damien just grinned, and went to continue, when he heard a noise behind him. Before he had the chance to turn, he felt someone grab his arms, and pull him away, throwing him onto the floor.

Tweek immediately dropped to his knees, fat, round tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and slowly making there way down his face, sliding of his chin and onto the floor.

"Bastard!" cried a familiar voice, and Damien could feel someone kicking at him. He didn't even try to protect himself. After a while, however, the person grew tired and stopped, and Damien finally looked up. Craig stood above him, his eyes closed, his breathing quick. After a second, Craig relaxed, and walked over to Tweek.

"Tweek, babe, are you all right?" Craig patted the smaller boys back, and Tweek sniffled, hiding his head in Craig's shoulder. Craig looked at Damien, his dark, grey eyes narrowed.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you," he hissed, helping Tweek up, and leading him to the door, where a bewildered Clyde and Token stood.

"Hey Pip, do you know where the rest of the guys are?" Pip shook his head, smiling at Stan.

"Sorry, Stan, I have no idea, but I heard-," Pip stopped talking, looking at something behind Stan, the smile gone, a look of worry on his face.

Stan turned, taking in the scene with interest.

Clyde, Token, Bebe, Jason, Jimmy, Wendy and Butters were all gathered around Craig and Tweek. Craig was trying to steer a terrified, twitching Tweek through the crowd. The blonde boy was rubbing at his wrist, where bruises, in the shape of hands, were forming.

There was a lot of chatter, questions, and cups of coffee being offered to Tweek, to try and calm him, and get him to explain what had happened.

Stan looked at Pip, and then walked over to Wendy, smiling slightly, planting a kiss on her cheek, and putting his arm around her waist.

"What happened?" he questioned, and Wendy turned to her boyfriend, her lavender eyes wide.

"I heard someone tried to... someone tried to... rape Tweek in the changing room."

"What!"

"It was Damien," came a voice, and the couple turned to face Clyde, who was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, if Craig hadn't went back..." Token stopped talking, and shuddered slightly, and Clyde's eyes grew dark.

"Craig insisted that even though it was Tweek, he was taking a long time to get changed, Token and myself even tried to convince him that he was just being paranoid, and Tweek would meet up with us when he was ready. It's lucky Craig never listens to us then, eh? Well, when we got there, Damien had Tweek against the changing room wall, his tongue down his throat. It might have looked like they were just making out, if it wasn't for the fact that Tweek was in tears."

" Craig just froze up for a second, but then went mental, and beat the shit out of him. Damien didn't even try to fight back, just lay there and took it. As you can understand, Tweek's really upset, and we're trying to get him to Craig's place, but it's hard with so many people," finished Token.

Wendy frowned, but after a second she turned to Bebe, and said, " We have to leave them alone, all right?" Bebe looked at her best friend, and nodded, understanding that Wendy would have her reasons.

Bebe turned to the crowd, walking over to different people and telling them to leave. She didn't have to explain why. People got the hint and left. Stan smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her again.

"You're great doll," he said, his voice laced with affection. Wendy smiled up at him, and Stan turned, looking over at Pip, who was quietly talking to Butters.

"Where are you going?" asked Wendy, when Stan pulled away, walking over to the two blondes.

"I'm just going to get Pip and Butters, and find the other two," he said to Wendy, and she shrugged, smiling.

"Mind if I tag along?" she questioned.

"Sure why not," said Stan, and they linked arms, walking over to the two boys.

"Hmm... what's this?" Kyle muttered to himself, turning the, unlabelled, tape over in his hands, "I guess I'll just have to watch it."

He was in his bedroom, home alone because his parents had taken Ike to some competition.

The small red head walked over to his t.v. pushing the tape into the player, and switching it on.

He watched as an image flickered onto the screen, and gasped as Damien's face flickered onto the screen, an evil, cocky smirk on his face. Kyle could hear familiar muffled yells in the background.

"I don't know why I bothered making a tape, but then again, you never know when something like this may come in handy," Damien said, laughing as soon as he finished, "I guess I should introduce my friend," the camera spun around, and stopped on a familiar figure, and Kyle nearly bit his tongue.

Kenny sat in full view of the camera, bound, gagged, but still fully clothed. His hood had been removed to expose his messy blonde hair and sexy face. He had a gag in his mouth, and was glaring at Damien.

"Well... he was my friend, but I'm not so sure after this," Damien said, smiling at Kenny. He moved towards the blonde, grasping his chin and yanking his head around, so he was face to face with him, red eyes boring into blue.

"Time for some fun," Damien simply smirked.

"Hey Kenny, hear what happened?" questioned Stan, looking at his blonde friend.

"No," muttered Kenny, not looking up from the computer screen.

They had located the blonde in the library, having went there to get books for studying, after not being able to reach any of their other friends.

"Well, D-Damien tr-tried to rape Tweek. Poor wee fellow," said Butters, a sympathetic look on his face. Kenny immediately sat up, his head hitting off the lamp in front of him with a thud.

"Oww," he groaned, and then after shaking his head, he turned to the others, "what?"

"Well Damien tried to... force Tweek into... something he didn't want to be part of, but luckily Craig intervened, and Tweek is perfectly all right now. Well, I wouldn't say all right, but you get what I mean," said Pip.

"Man. Geez. Well... where's Kyle?"

"We couldn't find him," said Stan with a shrug, and Kenny turned to look at him, and Stan suddenly realised something.

"Shit!" he muttered.

"Oh no! We've got to find him," cried Wendy, receiving a _shh_ from the librarian. Wendy simply flipped her the bird.

"Now!" yelled Kenny, jumping up, hitting his head again, hard this time, and falling back down, "dammit!" he stood up, carefully avoiding the lamp, and running out of the library, the others following behind him.

"Kyle!" said boy didn't look up from the tape he was watching, his eyes wide and filled with tears, "I know you're in there... let us in!" when Kyle didn't open up, Kenny sighed, and kicked the door down.

"Kyle we've-," he stopped as soon as he noticed what Kyle was watching.

"Oh. My. God," he quickly ran over to the television, and turned it off. He looked at his boyfriend, who's eyes were filled with tears, his knees curled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly.

"Kyle, I," Kenny stopped, not knowing what to say. The others had filed into the room, looking at the sobbing Kyle, and nearly crying Kenny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Kyle, in a voice that could barely be classed as a whisper, as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I- I didn't want to worry you."

"The Anti-Christ did _that_ to you, and you didn't tell me! You shouldn't have cared I if I was going to be worried or not! You should have said!"

The boys friends looked at each other, before walking out of the room, and exiting the house.

"It was embarrassing, all right?"

"No! Not all right! Oh Kenny," Kyle flung himself at the taller boy, and Kenny, expecting a slap, or a punch, flinched, but nearly gasped when he felt the smaller boy hugging him tightly. After a second of silence, he hugged back.

"We need someone to watch Damien for us," sighed Wendy, after having been filled in on the situation.

Kenny smirked, "Don't worry, I know just the guy! Met him in Hell, awesome dude, Kenny said, smiling.

"Who is this guy?"

Kenny winked at Kyle.

"Babe, you'll know him when you see him.

And Kyle did.

A/N: Wow... * rolls eyes sarcastically * I wonder who can guess who Kenny's talking about...


End file.
